Extinguished Flames
by delicious blue
Summary: Ron Weasley comes across a strange girl in the hallway..little does he know the connection he has to her..can he, Harry, and Hermione find out what is going on?


Hello I'm Delicious Blue and welcome to my story! He he. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, so be nice when you review. I don't expect it to be perfect and nor should you, but I will take criticisms! Just so you know I don't own Harry Potter and am in no way shape or form making any money off my writing. Please enjoy and I'll try to update often.   
  
Extinguished Flames  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Delicious Blue  
  
Harry Potter  
  
She was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. She was unaware of who she was, what she was, and where she was. A boy rounded the corner in front of her. He seemed to be in a hurry. He slid on something in the hall and dropped everything he was carrying. She unconsciously laughed to herself and he looked up at her. She had been standing next to him and was laughing while he hurried to pick up his things.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you find so funny?" He said with anger swimming in his voice and his eyes.   
  
"It is just…well…you know I'm not sure."  
  
"How can you not know what you are laughing at?" And then Ronald Weasley looked into her eyes and saw, not the beautiful color he imagined them to have, but no color at all. "What's your name? I've never seen you here before."  
  
"Corky." She said. "Corky Weasley."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Corky Weasley. Corky Weasley." She chanted over and over again as she made her way through the halls. Unaware of Ron following her. "Corky Weasley. Corky Weasley, Corky Weasley. Corky! Corky! Corky!"  
  
"RON! There you are. I've been looking for you all day. Ron?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah sorry Harry."  
  
"What's got you so intrigued that you won't even listen to me?"  
  
"Her." Ron said and pointed ahead of him to the girl still shouting her name.  
  
"What about her. She seems sort of. …Well…crazy."  
  
"I know, but she said her last name was Weasley. And I know all my siblings and other family members and no Corky Weasley has ever existed."  
  
"Maybe your parents had a child and didn't tell you."  
  
"I doubt that Harry."  
  
"What year do you think she is?"  
  
"She looks our age Harry. Doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. She does."  
  
"I wonder where she came from."   
  
"Me too."  
  
"Have you talked to her?"  
  
"Yeah, but she seems to be possessed. Like she didn't know why she was laughing at me, and her eyes. Her eyes are blank Harry. Empty. Drained of all their color."  
  
"Let's go talk to her ok Ron. Let's see what she's here for."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry and Ron sped up to a jog to catch up with Corky. Before they could reach her something took a violent tug at their robes.   
  
"Please explain to me why you two feel it necessary to be out of you dormitories and wandering so close to the Slytherin house." It was Snape and his monotone voice that had caught them.  
  
"Please sir," Harry said breathlessly. "We were just following that girl down there--" Harry pointed to the end of the hallway in front of them and Corky was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Harry Potter I always thought you as a nutter." Snape said and continued to have the same violent grip on their robes. "Did you really think you could get away by lying about following a girl that's not even there?"  
  
"Professor Snape sir. There really was a girl. She laughed at me when I slipped while running around the corner."  
  
"Mr. Weasley. I suggest you keep your mouth closed tight unless you want me to have the same impression of you that I have of Mr. Potter here."  
  
"Yes sir." Ron said.   
  
"Now you two head back to your dormitories. I don't want to see you two over here again unless you have business with me. Am I clear."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry and Ron said in unison. They were relieved and puzzled to why they had no detention, or essays to write, or any form of punishment for that matter. They walked slowly through the halls toward Gryffindor tower and caught sight of Corky sitting at Dumbledore's place at the staff table as they passed the great hall. They hurried toward her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Ronald got himself into trouble didn't he! I always knew my brother was a trouble maker!" She said as they approached. "Harry Potter. Why do you hang around with my brother? He's such a trouble maker."  
  
"I'm just as much of a trouble maker as he is."  
  
"Surely you're lying Mr. Potter sir!"  
  
"No. I'm not. A lot of our trouble making we do together."  
  
"Well then. I guess you want to know why I'm here don't you?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry and Ron both said and sighed in relief at not having to ask her.  
  
"Well I'll never tell!!" She laughed and jumped over the staff table, Ron, and Harry, and started to run out of the hall.   
  
"CORKY WEASLEY!" A giant voice boomed above them. "Where are you going?"  
  
Dumbledore stood directly behind his chair at the staff table and had a death grip on the back of it. He looked at Harry and then at Ron and they felt the cold of his stare penetrating their skin. Corky turned around and spotted Dumbledore. She instantly broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Dumbledore walked over to her and picked her up. He began to carry her out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron instinctively followed. They knew to, but were never told to.   
  
They walked all the way to the stone gargoyle where Dumbledore uttered the password. The gargoyle jumped away and the staircase was revealed to them. Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore silently upward. Corky still seemed to be passed out. Dumbledore entered his office and laid Corky on a small table. He woke her up and she seemed startled to be here.   
  
"Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you? What are you doing with me?"  
  
"Calm down Corky. You're fine. Nothing is wrong with you. You are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said in the calmest voice he could manage.  
  
"Why am I here?" Corky questioned. "I was just at home. With mom and dad."  
  
"They are not your real parents Corky. I told you not to call them that."   
  
"I'm sorry Professor."  
  
"It's ok, but I have some news for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your real parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, have given me the ok about letting you attend Hogwarts with your brothers and sister. They're so glad we found you and are coming to see you."  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on here!" Ron shouted from beside Harry. "I don't have a sister. And my parents are not her parents."  
  
"Ron. Did you happen to notice that you are contradicting the headmaster of your school? One of the greatest wizards alive?"  
  
"Mum?! Dad?!"  
  
"Yes son?" Arthur Weasley asked.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me, or any of the others that we had a sister?"  
  
"Well you see Ron. You and Corky are twins. She was born after you. We never knew what happened to her. We saw her in the hospital when she was born and then we never saw her again."  
  
"How could you lose a baby?!"  
  
"We didn't lose her Ron. Someone took her from the hospital. There had been word that there was a Death Eater working in the hospital and we disregarded it. As you can see it caused us to lose a child."  
  
"Why didn't you mention it? Why weren't you ever looking for her?"  
  
"It was out of their hands Ron." Dumbledore said. "I commanded them to stay out of it and to let Minerva and I handle finding her."  
  
Ron stormed out of the office and everyone knew where he was heading. Back to Gryffindor tower. Harry remained in the office with Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, and Corky.   
  
"Can I go home yet?" Corky said. She seemed to be upset. "They don't want me here. He doesn't like me. I just want to leave."  
  
"Oh Corky…it's ok." Molly said. "They'll just need to get used to having another sibling around. That's all."  
  
"It's our fault too Corky. We never told them about you. They've been living without you for so long. And we've been untruthful all these years. Poor Ginny. She's been wishing for an older sister for so long."  
  
"Arthur. Molly. You couldn't have told them. Minerva and I forbade you. They'll learn to accept it. It's ok." Dumbledore spoke those words in a consoling tone. Harry had never seen anything like this. A family finding their missing child. He never though it would be possible. It was never possible for him. A child finding his missing family. He knew, of course, that he could never find his family. They were dead, but he wished and longed for them to be there. To give him what everyone else's families tried to give him. Love and a home. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Dumbledore's voice speaking his name.   
  
"Harry. Could you see to it that Corky gets to Gryffindor tower? Set her up with Hermione. She'll be well on her way in the morning I suppose." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Yes sir. I can do that."  
  
"Good." He shifted his attention away from Harry." Corky. Tell your parents good bye."  
  
"Bye mum, bye dad."  
  
"Bye Corky. We'll see you at Christmas."  
  
"Ok!" she said with a smile. Harry led her through the hallways to the marble staircase that led to the fat lady's portrait. He uttered the password and the picture swung open. They entered and found all the Weasley children sitting in a corner of the common room. They all turned and stared when Harry entered with Corky.   
  
"Hello." Corky said to them when Harry walked her over. Her greeting was met with numerous stares.   
  
"Hi Corky." George said.   
  
"Hi George."  
  
"Yep she's a Weasley all right!" Fred said as he tugged on her red hair.   
  
"And she's a girl!" Ginny squealed. She was full of excitement from the discovery of her older sister.  
  
"Hi Corky. Sorry to storm out like that."  
  
"It's ok Ron. I understand." Corky said and gave him a huge hug.   
  
"Ron. Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah she's up in her dormitory. Studying I suppose."  
  
"Ginny. Can you go get her?"  
  
"Yeah sure Harry. I'll be right back."  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories and came back with Hermione following swiftly behind her.  
  
"What's all this?" Hermione said as she stared at the mass of red hair in front of her. Rarely did anyone ever see the Weasley children all together.   
  
"Hermione, this is Corky. Dumbledore told me to have you help her out. Show her the ropes. She has all the same classes as you, so you can help her get the hang of things."  
  
"Ok. Corky, I'm Hermione." She said and extended her hand out to Corky.  
  
"I'm Corky." She said and shook Hermione's hand.   
  
Once they had all finished their hellos and acquaintances it was time to head to the great hall for dinner. Once again the theory had been proven that word travels fast when they entered the great hall. Numerous people from all the houses walked up to them to meet the new Weasley. No one had shown this much interest in the Weasley population of Hogwarts since Ron became Gryffindor's goalkeeper.  
  
Before they knew it Draco Malfoy was hovering above the Gryffindor table behind Ron and Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were with him.  
  
"So I hear that there is more Weasley dirt gracing our presence here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Shut up Draco." Harry said and continued eating.  
  
"Where is she Ron? Where's your twin? Tell me something, is she as ugly as you?"  
  
"Excuse me, I need to sit here." Corky said from beside Draco.  
  
Draco stuttered as he looked at her. Her long red hair framed her fair skinned face. She had vivid green eyes and rosy cheeks. Her lips were a pale pink color and to Draco she was beautiful. He realized he was staring and that he was being watched.   
  
"Come on Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go." Draco said and walked off without another word.  
  
"That was a bit odd wasn't it Harry?" Ron said while stuffing a biscuit into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"Do you suppose he likes her?"  
  
"If that wasn't obvious enough. You two seem to have no outlook on the landscape of love." Hermione said as though the world had just ended.  
  
"Are you guys talking about that boy?" Corky asked the three of them.  
  
"Yes." They answered in unison.  
  
"You say he likes me?"  
  
"Yes Corky." Ron said. He utterly disgusted at the thought of Draco becoming his brother in law. He saw the dreamy look on Corky's face as she watched Draco retreat to his table.  
  
"I think he's quite nice."  
  
"Wait till you get to know him." Harry said and then he too felt bad for Ron if Corky ever fell for Draco.   
  
After lunch they headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures. Today they were doing blast ended skrewts for the millionth time. They were all shoving the bits of food into their skrewt's mouths and talking to each other. Corky had been beckoned by Crabbe to go see Draco. Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched them talking and laughing together and it made them all sick to think that Corky might like Draco. After class Corky did not return to walk with the Gryffindors, but instead walked hand in hand with Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins. None of the other Slytherin students seemed to be too happy about the union of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.   
  
"I can't believe it Ron. Who would have known." Hermione said with a sigh. "But then again this could be a good thing. Surely she won't let him or any of the other Slytherins bad mouth you, or the rest of us. Will she?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione." Ron said. "You know Draco. He does anything to get at us."  
  
"Well don't worry about it Ron. I'm sure that this will all be ok."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Harry. Your twin isn't dating your mortal enemy."  
  
"That's true, but this could serve some good. Let's just ride it out for now and see what happens, ok?" Harry said looking hopefully at Ron. He seemed to be angry and confused all at the same time, but out of nowhere and very un-Ron like he agreed to let it run it's course.   
  
"What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Well there was chapter 1. Hopefully it wasn't too painful for you to read. He he. Well look for chapter two soon. I haven't begun to write it yet because I have just finished this one! I'll get it up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!   
  
-Delicious Blue- 


End file.
